MADNESS
by Uranaishii
Summary: LOVE MONSTER, Molly is a leprechaun struggling to conquer her insanity. Many tea parties insue. OC fic. I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN. Tell me if I'm overstepping Sue boundaries.


MADNESS

Molly moved slowly, completely lost. She didn't care where she ended up, however, and was certain that her luck would lead her.

S.M. Academy…why the hell was it so incredibly annoying to find?! Just as well, if it was easier, she might have ended up in trouble with humans.

Molly pulled out her pocket watch. It was a handy little doodad that let her do many things with her luck, much like a wand. Late… she was _late_. She snapped it closed.

She summoned up all her luck and felt it build. She closed her eyes as she felt her ears move atop her head, felt her little poof of a tail come out.Her eyes snapped open, her pupils dilated to an extreme. The world appeared to shake in her eyes as she began to channel her luck to her eyes. The pocket watch swung at her green-clad side. Jesus it hurt!

There! Up ahead was the school…and an odd pigtailed girl up ahead. Her rabbit ears twitched and strained as she approached, Molly felt herself hopping and quickly stopped herself, embarrassed at her childish behavior. Her eyes hurt again as the magic channeled back into the watch, they quickly reverted back to normal.

The tails on her suit jacket waggled in the wind. She righted her top hat, so that her rabbit ears poked out the holes in the front. Molly straightened her back and walked to the girl who was flanked by her friends.

Molly looked down and shouted at them, "Hey! I'm…I'm a transfer student…where's the main office?"

They only looked at her weird. Right! Of course, they didn't speak English. She mentally slapped herself. She dug in her pocket for the watch and felt as the magic bunched in her throat. She hoped it would work. She felt her mouth moving in familiar shapes but what came out seemed like nonsense to her. She threw some magic in her ears and could hear her own familiar words.

"Right…sorry, forgot that you probably don't speak English…I said, 'where's the main office'" Molly said nervously. Her tail wiggled under her green coat. She really hoped it wouldn't peak through the coattails…that would just be embarrassing. Unbeknownst to her, people DID see it peak from her coattails.

The pointed her away and offered her, instead to take her there.

She declined politely and moved off, waving to them.

"My name is Molly, by the way!" she shouted back over her shoulder to them.

Molly walked off in the direction they had pointed.

* * *

She just lay in the halls. Lost… She didn't even bother using luck anymore, too lazy, plus, she didn't feel like going to the office just yet. It was nice to have some time alone. She felt like a nap… 

Molly had a rather large family. Beings as both her parents' animal familiars were rabbits, like her, they did, in fact, act like them, procreation ways, anyway. In fact, she already had a little brother coming along. She wasn't going to be around to see her own baby brother. Molly could only feel shame. Molly was the middle-child, the oldest were the twins, they were always too busy trying to get dates than play with her, but Molly still loved them. The youngest were a set of rambunctious tykes who wanted nothing more than to torture her, but, again, Molly still loved them. THAT was why she wanted to be around her new little brother, she was lonely in her family.

She sighed deeply and got up. G-force took its toll on her, her head was swimming. Molly leaned heavily on a door, hoping that it would go away. The leprechaun moved to the end of the hall and before turning, summoned up her luck, rubbing her fingers along the gold watch.

She turned. There it was. She straightened her bowtie on her coat, tipped her top hat forward and strolled in…only to trip on the doorframe.

Molly was propelled forward, her arms outstretched. She hit the tile with a sickening thud. Her top hat landed a few paces ahead. Her ears had shrunk back with painful speed, so as to not be tugged as her hat came off. She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. She swallowed and sat on her haunches. Her green coat was out of place, her father's 10/4 gallon hat crumpled, the teacup under it was somehow undamaged, luck had saved it in time, but it didn't stop her embarrassment. She blushed at the office workers' giggles and felt like a fool.

Molly, instead of whimpering like a beaten dog, laughed. She laughed loudly and obnoxiously, in such a manner that seemed like she was saying: 'Why DIDN'T you fall?"

They gave her an odd look and left her alone. She got up, brushed off her coat, and grabbed her hat and teacup set. She walked to the main desk and said after changing her speech, "I'm a transfer student from the branch school in the UK."

"Quite a little show you put on for us, you know," drawled the worker. He gave her schedule over.

She only glared over her shoulder. She pulled out her teacup from under her hat and a teapot from her sleeve once she left. She bobbed her head while pouring her tea in her cup. She mentally sung her father's signature battle cry, "CLEAN CUP, CLEAN CUP, MOVE DOOOOOOOOWN!"

Yup, Molly missed her obnoxious brothers and calm, composed sisters. She missed her bookworm of a mother, her childish father and their little cluster of rabbits in the backyard with the March Hare and the sleepy Dormouse. She missed the Cheshire cat and his sneaky grins.

She spun around with her teacup placed to her lips, her hat in her left hand, outstretched. Maybe she'd skip class today…Nah, she had too much to worry about right now. She sipped her tea while walking to her first class.

She waited for someone to ask if she was mad. She always DID love to be the one to say: "We're all mad here," with the usual smirk.

* * *

It was the usual transfer affair. Come to class, be introduced, stare out the window and make silly comments. She knew that she'd not be having too many friends so soon, but there was bound to be a few people who'd ask her what's up with the green outfit and hidden tea set. 

She had to tell them, again and again, "Wonderland, I'm here from Wonderland and we'll be here for this school year."

"I'm part English and part Irish."

"I'm a Leprechaun. My bond animal is a rabbit."

Jesus, Mary and Joseph, would the questions ever stop? She already knew the answer and it was when she was a week or so in.

And so it went on, all day long, the freshman was practically drowning with all the questions. She'd fix her red hair and mumble to herself before being assaulted with questions such as "LYK OMG WHAT'S WONDERLAND LIKE?!"

Molly would reply with, "Cheshire cat makes things interesting!" with a grin. Or sometimes, "I get to have tea parties a lot and my dad fights with my mom at them because whenever she sits down to take a sip of tea, he yells 'CLEAN CUP CLEAN CUP, MOVE DOOOOOOOOOWN!'" and then she'd laugh at their looks of confusion. Molly'd then produce her teapot from nowhere and pour herself some tea.

The bell rang and she grabbed her plain bag and skipped out the room, a couple people's eyes followed her but she didn't really care. She was raised to be odd; she was after all, the Mad Hatter's daughter. Daddy's little girl. Heh.

She tipped the brim on her hat down low, but she was sticking out like a sore thumb and the pigtailed girl from before gravitated towards her, moving next to her.

"Hi! My name is Hiyo…what'd you say your name was again?"

"Molly. Weren't you my direction giver-thing?" she gave Hiyo a guilty look, "I ended up getting lost anyway, but it wasn't anything a spot o' luck couldn't fix," she winked.

When Hiyo looked confused, Molly clarified, "I'm a leprechaun."

An awkward air settled between them as they entered the classroom and settled down.

"Want some tea?" Molly was about to offer when suddenly the bell rang, "Or not." She said, with an annoyed look. She waited for the teacher to call her up to introduce her to everyone again.

"Molly Theophilus, please come to the front of the classroom," the teacher called, ready to give the usual speech about how everyone had to be nice to the poor little traumatized, helpless girl who knew nothing about the school, etc, etc.

She sighed and moved to the front of the room. Something in her snapped, however, and her ears popped out before she made a mad dash for the door.

It was locked. Fuck. She looked at her teacher over her shoulder in her wave of madness and laughed. She ran to the window, held down her hat and as she was about to jump, she stopped, her leg poised in the air.

"I-I'm sorry, that was just a bout of madness…" she was shocked. Why hadn't she jumped? She usually jumped...so why...? There was a presence somewhere in this school and it enticed her. She was so incredibly tempted to run out and find a path home, all roads did, after all, lead to Wonderland. Her first day and already she had made a fool out of herself.

The teacher looked annoyed but was rather nonplussed by the fact that she had just tried to jump out the window. Anything at this school was normal.

"Molly, if you're willing to stop interrupting the class and continue, will you please just nod your head and stand still for a moment?" asked the teacher, as though it was the hardest thing in the world. Molly winced at the giggles.

She held her head as her mother always told her to. Her face erupted into a cruel smirk. Hiyo, for her part, only looked confused at her newfound friend's actions. Molly turned a true smile to Hiyo and waved a bit. Hopefully that cruel look would ward off a few people.

When the painful introduction and the snickers had subsided, Molly moved over to Hiyo. She felt like an idiot. Back in Wonderland, her father and mother praised her for her silly little bursts of madness because she was showing signs of power during them, and it was relief. Here, however, she was treated like an idiot. Well, at least she was treated, it would have been better than being ignored, at least now she could pretend they were laughing WITH her.

* * *

Her day continued and when it was over, she felt raw heat overtake her from the lack of using her luck. She sat on the roof, groaning in pain, channeling the luck through her, trying to use it as fast as she could. Money and books were piling up around her, attracted to the power. Rabbits came from seemingly nowhere. 

Molly sat up, grinning in her madness; she laughed loudly, her eyes wide in fright. It was never this uncontrollable. People were coming, drawn to the pinpoint of her luck; money fell on them, and everything they wanted. People proposed to each other in the midst of her suffering. Molly gripped her head and rolled off the roof.

Her limp form lay in the grass as people celebrated around her. She rolled on her back and stared at the sky, at the forms descending. Her eyes closed. The presence that had enticed her earlier came near her only to agonize her by moving away. She moaned slightly.

Voices dulled and she felt herself falling asleep, her luck leaking from her uncontrollably. She weakly called out for help to her only friend.

"H-Hiyo…"

* * *

She grumbled groggily in the clinic, shifting under the blankets. She sat up slowly. 

"Ah, you're awake."

Molly looked in the direction of the voice and was surprised to see a small child.

"Would you like some tea? My name is Semu…" said the boy. Molly nodded silently.

Toys everywhere gathered things up. He handed her a cup of tea. She took it and let out a sniffle. She took a sip and just as Semu lifted his cup to his lips, she shouted, just as her father would, "CLEAN CUP, CLEAN CUP, MOVE DOOOOOOOWN!" she promptly hustled Semu around the table quickly and sat down. She laughed, happy to share her tradition.

Semu looked at her oddly.

"You seem like Reginald Theophilis…-"

"The Third" she chirped.

"Yes, yes, you seem very much like him," he said with mirth. And she was. She had her father's freckles, his brown eyes, his red hair. She even dressed like him! However, instead of the obnoxious orange coat, she wore green. It was like she was honoring her roots by wearing eye-deteriorating colors.

"Do you remember what happened before you fell asleep?" asked the doctor.

"Not really," she said, "I remember 'lucking out' and everyone stealing my luck. It was bizarre. They were all caught up in themselves and couldn't even notice me lying near them only feet away. Greed does that to you, though.

"I suppose I had it coming, I mean, I usually don't believe in using my luck for classroom purposes, but at my school, I have all the opportunity in the world to," she sighed.

"Do you know who got you here?" asked Semu.

"Not really, I got really sleepy…" she trailed off.

The presence was there. It was so delicious. She muffled a moan into her teacup. Her ears elongated, her tail appeared. She closed her eyes, willing the feeling away. She knew it was like this for her mother and father and that eased the ache a little bit.

Closer. Oh so close. A flush spread over her skin, she felt so hot… She could feel some madness seeping in and dreaded how Semu might react.

"S-Semu-sensei," she stuttered, "I-I'm about to go insane…" she hoped he wouldn't think her a fool.

"I know. It's ok," her father was the same way, after all.

She ripped off her white gloves and let raw luck flow through her fingertips. She reached out to him, her eyes aglow. The doors creaked open.

Hiyo and a few other people peeked in. One had that completely delicious aura. There were people she had seen in her classes and a few she never had ever seen.

Molly approached Hiyo, moving silently, she stuck out her bare, pale hand and placed 2 fingers on her pulse. Hiyo stood confused. Hiyo's eyes widened when she felt what could only be described of as happy-going-luck flowing into her. A black haired boy glared at Molly as her eyes fluttered closed. Her fingers dropped and she sidled away, shifting unconsciously towards the aura.

"If I don't release it, I'll go mad more often. I need an outlet..." she. She sat down for a minute and composed herself.

"Who brought me here?" she asked. Molly was feeling great, there was no exploding feeling. Her ears and tail reverted.

"I found you, but I couldn't lift you. L was the closest, so I asked him," Hiyo explained.

"I knew you'd help me," she said happily, "But...Who's L?"

They all pointed to the one with that aura. Molly felt her legs shaking slightly. L just snorted. Why didn't he feel the way she did? Why didn't he feel so hot and bothered around her like she did for him? A little bit of her despaired at this, but she ignored it. That, she thought, was Herculean in its own right.

"So," she said with a Cheshire influenced grin, "Who's the rest of this rag-tag group?"

After all the introductions, Molly lazed about the clinic as she still had yet to see someone about her sleeping arrangements. Semu-sensei was great about everything.

She had her uniform, now, but she cheated and wore her hat, gloves, shoes and coat. She didn't care what the teachers would do. Well…maybe she'd wear them in between classes. It wasn't worth the trouble of detention.

* * *

Comments? Feedback? 

I know that OC fics annoy most people but I want you to tell me when I overstep the "Mary Sue" boundaries. I was just aggravated by how everyone loved Hiyo. XD

A leprechaun isn't quite a monster, because, if you notice, they don't have ties with animals. I figured they could be rodents. I wonder what a chipmunk leprechaun would be like...

Luck is pretty much like magic, but it's unstable and when you don't use it, it builds up, and thus, MADNESS!

Review, please!

-Annie.


End file.
